Loving You
by Kotori Yui
Summary: Collection of drabbles/one shots. Couples: Ren X Masato & Ranmaru X Masato
1. 10 roses, 10 messages and 1 answer

**Yô minna (-0-)/  
So, I've not been in the mood to write lately :\ not too sure why since I keep having more and more ideas but somehow I just don't feel like writing at all ~~ that's why I still haven't updated none of my fics. But, I had the sudden urge to write a collection of drabbles/one~shots again, thus I decided to type down whatever came up to my mind first.  
**

 **Anyways, different from my other fic of drabbles, these ones are not connected to each others. BESIDES... I'll write about two different couples I love: RenMasa & RanMasa x'3 I'll warn you in the beginning of the fic about which couple the drabble is. **

**Oh! As usual, mistakes everywhere xD also, the rating of this fic may or may not change depending from my future ideas and moods x) Lastly, I won't update regularly but then again, it won't make any difference at all 'cause the drabbles are not connected!  
**

 **Enjoy the 1st drabble :3**

 **Bye~Bye,** **⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chuu***

 **PS:. Ren is soooo lame and cliché in this drabble -/w/- I couldn't help it, sorry if he's ooc in any way!**

* * *

 **~10 roses, 10 messages and 1 answer~**

 _ **Ren X Masato**_

Masato's eyes stared at the delicate red flower over his bed in surprise. His fingers grabbed its dark green stem carefully, noticing a small paper wrapped around it. Masato frowned confused, nevertheless he unwrapped the paper from the beautiful red rose and read the short note in it.

 _"A rose for another rose."_

He blushed lightly as he read the note. "I should have known. It had to be that idiot. How cliché can he be?" Masato folded the small paper and placed it on his nightstand table along with the flower. He then turned around and headed towards the small table at a corner of the bedroom decided to use the bottle of water he had placed there in the morning as a jar for the flower. As he approached the table, he noticed another red rose on it. Unaware, his feet walked faster to it and his hands grabbed the second flower. Wrapped around its stem was, yet again, a new bit of paper. Masato unwrapped it from the rose and read the short message in it, flushing lightly more than with the first note.

 _"Today you are even more beautiful than yesterday."_

How did he dare to call him beautiful? Masato wasn't a woman to be called in such a way! Furthermore, such a supposed compliment didn't make him happy at all. But he couldn't deny the hot temperature in his cheeks.

"Tsk" Frustrated, Masato placed the rose over the table and grabbed the bottle of water exiting the room and entering in the bathroom slightly in front of his bedroom. As he got ready to fill the bottle with some water, he noticed another red rose next to the large mirror of the bathroom. Masato's cheeks recovered the light red color with the simple sight of the flower. He grabbed the rose and read the new message.

 _"I miss my Masato so much. Half a day without you, is half a day in hell. Do you miss me too? If so, come up I'll be waiting."_

"Come up? Eh, don't tell me..." Masato dashed out of the bathroom with the rose plus the small paper in hands, and headed towards the staircase at the end of the long hall. He stopped and breathed heavily as he observed some of the steps of the short staircase. Placed in a few of them were more red roses and each one of the flowers had a bit of paper wrapped around them. Masato saved the paper he had in hands and started up the first four empty steps and grabbed the first rose from the fifth step.

 _"I miss your shyness."_

He saved the paper in his pocket and grabbed another red rose.

 _"I miss your hugs."_

One more rose; one more message and one more step. The door at the top of the staircase was getting closer and closer and Masato's heart just beat stronger by the second.

 _"I miss your voice."_

Another message.

 _"I miss your intense stare."_

And another one...

 _"I miss your sweet kisses."_

And finally, Masato reached the last step and the last rose. He unwrapped the small paper around it and read the final message.

 _"I miss you."_

Masato opened the door and felt a soft yet cold breeze brushing his warm cheeks. In front of his dark blue eyes was the author of each one of those embarrassing yet sincere messages. Ren was smiling kindly at him while walking towards him, carrying another red rose in his hands; Masato decided to ignore it nonetheless.

"You sure have a lot of free time to waste."

Ren chuckled softly stopping right in front of the shorter male. He extended the flower to him and Masato grabbed it without another single word; though his pale cheeks reddened a little.

"The time I spend thinking of you is never wasted." Masato felt his face getting hotter and looked away. Ren's lines could always embarrass him too easily. "The last message-" Masato faced the taller boy and didn't have enough time to react at the blond's words nor action.

"I _love_ you." Ren grabbed Masato's free hand gently and placed a sweet kiss over the cold skin of it. Masato's other hand squeezed softly the eight roses and his heart pounded wildly as his face flushed intensely.

"Y-You are an idiot."

Ren chuckled one more time. "Né, can I have an answer to all my messages?"

"Tch-" Masato reached for Ren's lips with his own, closing his dark blue eyes softly as their mouths were warmly pressed together in a chaste kiss that lasted mere seconds. "L-Let's go inside, it's getting colder." The blue haired man turned around stuttering.

"I can warm you up if you want." Ren said hugging his lover from behind.

"D-D-Don't be a fool! Plus; I want to put the roses in water."

Ren's light blue eyes widened briefly, softening with the sight of Masato's flushed ears. "Then let's go back." He said smiling and releasing Masato's body, grabbing his hand instead and lacing their fingers. Masato returned the kind gesture and squeezed Ren's fingers lightly. The blond's heart skipped a beat and his cheeks reddened with the pure yet shy gesture of his lover. He really loved Masato and his purity. Such feelings; he would cherish them forever.


	2. It's a secret

**And this supposed drabble turned into a one-shot ~**

 **I got carried away -w-**

 **Enjoy x) ~**

* * *

 **~It's a secret~**

 _ **Ranmaru X Masato**_

Ren left the bedroom and Masato and Ranmaru inside of it. Whenever they had some free time, Masato would practice his calligraphy while his senpai would play his precious bass and type down on his small notebook wherever lyrics came up to his mind. Masato enjoyed these moments the most. Ranmaru's bass sounding in his ears plus his humming voice every now and then gave him a pleasant warm feeling.

Ranmaru, on the other hand, observed Masato's back carefully as the other male moved the large brush over the white paper on top of the small table in their room. Ranmaru's fingertips played softly over the thin strings of the bass, producing a deep yet soft sound. His dual-colored eyes were focused on the figure of the other man while more lyrics came up to his mind. Ranmaru would never admit it to anyone, but he usually got all his ideas for lyrics for his songs while observing or remembering the current delicate figure of Masato.

Although Ranmaru was enjoying the moment of silence and observation of his favorite thing, there was something he had been planning to ask for a long time now. He had always been curious about it, and he wondered what Masato's reaction would be like. His thumb played, one last time, over the thin strings of the bass softly as his mouth spoke his curious question.

"Say Masato-" Said boy placed the brush delicately over the table and turned around on his formal position, facing his senpai and current lover. He didn't utter a single word as he knew that Ranmaru would understand his silence as a way to continue. And so, the silver haired man didn't hesitate.

"What is it that you like about me?" His colorful eyes stared deeply at his kouhai, who remained quiet and taken aback for moments. The silence lasted mere seconds, just like Masato's puzzled state. The blue haired boy flushed, different shades of red, opening and closing his mouth countless times unable to let his voice out.

Ranmaru couldn't help but feel amused with his lover's reaction. He had asked such a thing out of curiosity; it had never been his intention to tease or embarrass the other male, but now that he had seen such an adorable reaction he couldn't let it go so easily. Masato still remained too agitated; distracted looking for a possible answer, so Ranmaru placed his bass over his bed and stood up on his feet. He moved towards the blue haired man softly and said male didn't seem to notice his approach since he was too occupied thinking about Ranmaru's unexpected question. Stopping right in front of the blue haired boy, Ranmaru sat down as he leaned his forehead to Masato's.

Masato startled with the sudden proximity of the older boy and his face became hotter and redder.

"Ku-Kurosaki-san?"

"So, what is it?" Ranmaru's tone of voice was deep as usual, just like the serious expression on his face which was intimidating the other boy. Even though he had planned to tease Masato, now more than anything, he really wanted to listen to his answer.

"W-Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?"

"We've started dating but I really never got to know why do you like me, so I want you to tell me."

"Ah- I..."

Trembling fingertips clutched Ranmaru's clothes. Masato leaned his forehead to his lover's chest as a way to hide his flushed cheeks. "I... V-Very well, I will tell you but-" He paused briefly, tightening his grip over the soft fabric of the older man's sweatshirt. "D-Don't look at me please."

Ranmaru's eyes widened for instants. He swallowed hard, and then his lips were lightly curved up in an amused smile. Masato was more adorable than he thought.

"Okay." The silver haired man pulled his lover closer by the waist, hugging him gently.

"K-Kurosaki-san?!" Masato stiffened with the unexpected gesture.

"Like this I can't see your face."

The blue haired male couldn't bear the heat over his cheeks anymore. "T-Thank you." He murmured anxiously.

"Don't be dumb."

"Ah- I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter."

Masato took a deep breath and relaxed his body. Nervously; hesitantly; but mainly shyly, Masato wrapped the older boy's neck between his shaking arms as his fingers instantly clenched Ranmaru's black sweatshirt. And then, seconds after, his soft voice sounded lowly near to Ranmaru's ear.

"I l-like your personality. You're straightforward and determined. Even though you seem to be someone cold at first sight, Kurosaki-san you are a very caring person." Suddenly Masato's nervousness was fading away. His body wasn't trembling anymore and his cheeks weren't so flushed either. The more he spoke, the more he recalled why he liked his senpai so much. Unwittingly, his lips formed a warm smile. "You care more about those around you, than about yourself. Sometimes you tend to do things on your own, which is a weakness of yours, and although it should be an imperfection I can't dislike that side of you either because you always look so determined and confident that I can't help but admire you."

Ranmaru blushed lightly furrowing his brows in embarrassment. He didn't know if it was a good idea to listen to the rest of Masato's reasons to like him. Yet, in a way, he felt even more curious now.

"I like your voice. From all Quartet Night, your voice is the one that reaches me deeply. I can't really understand it. It's not that I dislike Camus-san's or Kotobuki-san's voices for example, but somehow yours is special. And although I am not too into rock, I really enjoy your songs. They always reach my heart in a way, and the feeling that lingers inside it is warm and very pleasant. I can't ever get tired of it. Also-" Masato's cheeks gained a red color one more time. The blue haired boy swallowed hard and continued. "You're so cool and handsome and-"

Ranmaru unwrapped his lover's arms from his neck, grabbing Masato's wrists in the way and planting a kiss on his mouth suddenly. The blue haired male's orbs widened as his lips were stolen by his lover's. Mere seconds after, the silver haired boy broke the kiss, leaning his forehead to Masato's shoulder.

"Ku-Ku-Kurosaki-san?!" A flushed Masato stuttered covering his mouth behind trembling fingertips.

"I got it, so it's enough already." Damn... He never thought that Masato's reasons to like him would be so embarrassing; his intensely flushed cheeks were prove enough of it. Seriously, how much could his lover admit in such a way? Didn't he feel embarrassed? Well, Ranmaru had been the one asking him for such a thing, but still the blue haired male should know when to stop. He couldn't simply go and embarrass Ranmaru so much when said male had been the one supposed to embarrass him in first place.

 _"Tsk-"_

"Kurosaki-san?" Masato's voice brought him back to reality. He forgot his embarrassment for now; though he didn't face his blue haired lover, since he wouldn't ever let Masato witness how blushed he had gotten because of his words.

"Yeah?"

"What about you?" Masato blushed with his bold question.

"What?"

"W-What is it that you like about me?" His heart was pounding which increased his nervousness and anxiety.

 _"Eeh... How interesting."_ Ranmaru grinned amused by his lover's question. The uncomfortable heat over his cheeks had vanished, and so he faced Masato once again. His dual-colored eyes observed the red face and ears of the younger man. Unable to resist, Ranmaru brought his face closer to Masato's and asked, clearly enjoying his lover's reaction, "You want to know?"

"Y-Yes."

The grin on his lips widened. Ranmaru leaned his mouth to Masato's ear and whispered softly yet provocatively, "It's a secret."

Masato shivered lightly. Ranmaru's deep voice gave him goose bumps. Masato would like to complain, even if a little, but he was completely unable to do it due to Ranmaru's mouth caressing his intensely flushed ear ever so slightly.

* * *

 **Bye~bye ❤⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chuu***

 ****I apologize for all the mistakes, as usual****


	3. Unknown fetish

**Hey there, this idea popped up in my head suddenly and so i decided to get rid of it xP so here it is one more drabble x3 [and the rating of it changed :v *I knew this would happen lmao*]**

 **Sorry for any kind of mistakes I've re~read this a few times but somehow i can't seem to focus too well today ~_~  
Anyways, enjoy x]**

* * *

 **~Unknown fetish~**

 _ **Ranmaru X Masato**_

Kurosaki Ranmaru was bored, but it wasn't because of that that he wanted to get aroused. Who in their perfect mind would want to get aroused just because they were bored? No one, for fuck's sake! But of course, life was a bitch and so it had to be against him, as usual. So, okay he was aroused. That he could come to accept; what he couldn't accept was getting a boner in front of everyone because of a stupid useless fetish he didn't even know he had. Why the hell something like that had to happen with him? Therefore, because of the unwanted hard on, Ranmaru couldn't possibly stand up from the sofa where he had been sitting for the past thirty minutes. He had even to change positions every now and then to hide his growing bulge from Reiji who was always bothering him with his stupid comments about the current conversation between their kouhais and them.

Bored and aroused as he was, Ranmaru couldn't stop looking around the whole big room in order to distract his brain, but somehow his colorful orbs would always end up on his favorite blue haired roommate and lover. It was as if a major force like some kind of magnet was forcing him to look at the younger man. Such incomprehensible situations… And it had been like this for the past twenty minutes now.

Hijirikawa Masato was sitting down at the sofa in front of his, innocently eating a piece of cherry flavored cake that Ringo had decided to bake and give them to taste while discussing musical matters. That stupid sensei was the fucking culprit of his unwanted hard on. If only he hadn't shared that cake with them… If only Ranmaru hadn't such a damned fetish!

Ranmaru swallowed hard as his eyes observed hungrily as Masato's mouth accepted the silver fork with a bit of cake stuck on it. Masato's pale pink lips were perfectly wrapped around the fork as his mouth pulled the cake off of it carefully; slowly, and so erotically which made his half awakened erection twitch inside his pants. As if that hadn't been enough, and because life hated Ranmaru, some of the fucking cake's cream had to get over the blue haired male's mouth this time, dirtying his perfect lips. Instead of using a napkin like any normal human being, Hijirikawa Masato had to use his tongue shamelessly, and lick the cream sensually and so pleasurably, making it seem as if that was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. Ranmaru even decided not to pay attention at the suggestive way Masato's cheeks flushed lightly and how his brows were furrowed ever so slightly as he licked at the cream over his lips. The silver haired man had to make an extra effort to not let out a moan as he imagined how good that mouth of his would feel over his hard on, licking and sucking it so deliciously and erotically countless times until he finally reached his limit. Oh God, how he wanted and _needed_ that to happen right now.

" _Fuck!"_ Ranmaru's erection throbbed, yet again, inside his pants, now fully awakened and begging him for attention. He had to get out of there and soon, otherwise his blue haired lover would drive him crazy while eating that piece of cake so innocently yet suggestively, as he ravished his precious pure mouth again and again with his hard cock at the same time in his mind. But if he ever stood up everyone would look immediately at him, thus notice his hard on. Ranmaru was screwed. Life was an unfair bitch indeed.

* * *

 **poor Ranmaru uvu ~ xD**

 **Bye~Bye,** ❤ **⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chuu***


End file.
